Teardrops On My Guitar
by Deeelyndz
Summary: Song/Challengefic. When Ashley's best friend Jeff tells her he's dating someone else from the roster, how will her reaction be? Maria/Jeff; implied Ashley/Jeff. ONESHOT.


A/N: Okay! So this is a songfic challenge which I've decided to attempt. Truth be told, I am not sure what the firection of a songfic should be, but I reckon it's something like what I'm about to write. So enough with the chatter and on with the fic! Please don't forget to R&R! Enjoy. 3

Disclaimer: The song I chose is Taylor Swift's Teardrops on My Guitar. I own absosultely nothing, unless Jeff would like to be mine. XD I kid, I kid.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see; that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

"Ashley!" his Southern accent, warmed her heart.

She turned, facing him with a smile; only for it to be short-lived. Ashley frowned to herself as she watched the younger Hardy wink at a certain redheaded diva.

"What's up?" she asked, as he jogged his way over to her, faking a smile.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without  
_  
"I have the best news!" his excitement amused her. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he made her swear not to tell anyone.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell! I pinkie swear on it. Geez, Jeffery. You're worse than a teenager. Now tell me what you're so excited about."

"Maria just agreed to go out with me!" he released her from his grip and leaned against a wall.

Looking at her in the eye, he continued. "God, she's so beautiful."

Ashley stiffened, still faking a smile.  
_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny; that I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
_  
"Oh!" she said, throwing in a few fake giggles around. "I'm so happy for you."

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"Aw, thanks Ash. You're the best friend a boy could ever ask for."

Pulling him into an embrace, she just giggled through her teeth.

"Yeah, the best." she mumbled.  
_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
_  
"I should get going. Have to look absolutely hot for my date tonight."

Ashley shook her head and giggled.

"You are absolutely ridiculous, Jeffery Hardy."

"Ridiculous, but you love me so much, Massaro." he retorted as he ran off.

_And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Inside, Ashley just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and cry her heart out. Screw the tough girl attitude, she just couldn't take it anymore.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky._

Ashley stepped into the girls locker room to see Maria and Mickie sqealing; jumping up and down.

"I heard the news!" Ashley said to Maria, hoping Maria wouldn't catch the hint of jealousy in her voice. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Ash. That means alot," the redhead placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"You're a lucky girl. He is absolutely amazing. He won't let you down." Ashley said with a smile.  
_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight.  
_  
"Aw. If you'll excuse me, I have to head back to my hotel room. Hot date tonight," she winked at Ashley and dragged an over-excited Mickie James along with her.

Ashley found herself sitting in the locker room, alone.

This. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.  
_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._  
Ashley shook the feeling away. Be strong, she kept telling herself.

The crying would have to wait. At least, until she got back to her hotel room.

A beep went off, indicating a text message.

_Ash, I'm heading out early to go grab some chocolates and flowers for Ria. Matt, Shane and Shannon are in my room playing the PS2. Just knock on the door, if you get lonely. I love you babygirl and wish me luck! Jeff  
_  
A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You won't ever be mine."

Flipping the phone shut and pushing her things aside, Ashley couldn't help but to break down and cry.  
_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. _


End file.
